


Past Tense Permanent

by BraverOnPaper (Queen_Kit)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/BraverOnPaper
Summary: I wrote this around the time my assistant manager at work died.





	Past Tense Permanent

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this around the time my assistant manager at work died.

Death is a person in the past tense permanent  
To always have done  
And know never again  
Will they do

To be choked by the potentials  
Of a time that will never be  
Of things that will never be done  
A name on a note that will never be followed through

Death is a person in the past tense permanent  
A family left behind  
A friend lost  
A coworker missing  
The name staring back on the schedule  
Never to walk in the door again

Sorrow for yourself  
Sorrow for others  
Prayers for the strength we need  
A hope that somehow we will all pull through

We are not okay  
With this past tense permanent  
But one day maybe  
It will no longer burn


End file.
